Those Little Secrets
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: This secrets turned out to be Sam's biggest delight. It was her secret pleasure, the mystery it held only added to her satisfaction.  SEDDIE. T for swearing.


**Those Little Secrets.**  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I Own nothing but my own writing and the plot. I do not own iCarly.

* * *

><p>Sam Puckett's life was full of lies. Mountain's of lies that seemed to build up and up over years. Lies about her mother. Lies about her father. Lies about her sister.. Lies about everything! At just eighteen, you'd think the lies would be minimum.. But not for Sam. The number of secrets she held within her was enough to drive someone crazy, especially with the size of some of the secrets she knew about, some of them her own secrets.. The two largest secrets she held inside involved the same person… Freddie Benson. The first secret was that the pair of them shared their first kiss together. The second… well it's a long story.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam giggled as felt him run a line of single kisses from the base of her neck to just above her belly button. His tongue danced across her skin, making her to make a slight sound. One of his strong hand gripped her hip carefully that was only covered by her panties… yes, after all these years, she'd finally started to wear panties instead of girl-boxers. His spare hand ran over her black lace bra, tickling her, making her shiver.<p>

"Stop it!" She snapped playfully.

"Make me." He challenged, his voice slightly hoarse. She smirked at him before smashing her lips to his.

"Freddie.." She moaned out making him smirk. Suddenly, Sam's distinct cell phone ring made Freddie pause. Sam turned her head towards the phone and the nightstand and sighed. Sam quickly composed herself before answering it without looking. "Hello?"

"Sam! Where are you." Sam's breath hitched in her throat hearing Carly's voice on the other line… although that could have just been the way Freddie was sucking on her neck, distracting her.

"I'm- I'm with Wendy, Carls.." Sam said, trying to concentrate on the phone call instead of Freddie who was purposely torturing her.

"You're with Wendy?"

"Yeah…"

"Wendy Richards?" Carly questioned, trying to make sure they were both talking about the same girl.

"Yes, of course Wendy Richards! What other Wendy do we both know?"

"Well that's funny considering I'm with Wendy right now." Sam's eyes widened shoving Freddie off of her. He rolled across the bed and fell to the floor with a bump and a loud 'Fuck!' making Sam giggle lightly.

"You are? Oh.."

"Seriously Sam, where are you?"

"I'm just out Carly!" Sam snapped without meaning too. Freddie crawled back up onto the bed and back to her.

"But-"

"Carly.."

"Sam.. I'm worried about you! I haven't seen you since yesterday morning! You bailed on movie night last night. You NEVER bail on movie night! That's our catch up time!"

"I had something else planned Carls.."

"What? Something more important than movie night! It's a tradition Sam! We do it every Monday night and we have done for the past four years! How could you miss it?"

"I'm sorry okay! It was something really important.." Sam smirked thinking about her being with Freddie last night. She remember it completely clearly...that night. It was still stuck in her head even though that was three months ago. Freddie showing up that evening, soaked to the bone due to the Seattle rain. She had let him in since she was alone and well… you can pretty much guess where things led too.. What happened that one Saturday night had resulted in Freddie being with her now, in her bed.

**_-Flashback-_**

****  
><em>"Freddie? What are you doing here?" Sam asked, confused when she saw her best friend standing at her door, dripping wet. <em>

_"Can I come in? I'll explain everything." He shivered, looking up to the sky where the rain was pouring from. Sam nodded and let him step inside. _

_"Are you cold?" She looked down at his shivering body and frowned. "Okay.. Stupid question." _

_"I'm okay.."_

_"No.. My mom has some guy clothes around here somewhere.." He gave her a weird look making her roll her bright blue orbs. "From when her various squeezes came to stay the night." _

_"Oh.." _

_"What did you think I meant?" She laughed resulting in him shaking his head. _

_"Never mind.."_

_"Be right back." Freddie nodded watching Sam walk up the stairs and into the first room. She came out a few minutes later, rushing back down the stairs. "Here." She threw a t-shirt and a pair of old looking sweats at him which he caught almost expertly. Sam and Freddie had been friends for years.. Even before Sam and Carly had met. They'd been best friends since they were four years old but gradually… the drifted apart. Well, they did until Carly showed up with her brother from Seal beach **[A/N; Reference from iReunite with Missy]** when they were seven. Overall.. Freddie knew Sam better than anybody, even Carly and Freddie was used to Sam tormented ways, even though sometimes the punches would annoy him when he was younger. Now though, they were eighteen and everything changed. Freddie became stronger than Sam.. Not that she'd ever admit it… but he was and she knew he only let her punch him because he enjoyed it. It was their thing… their game they played. Freddie pulled his soaked through top from over him head and Sam stared without meaning to. She had seen Freddie shirtless lots of times.. Heck, she'd seen Freddie in just his boxers.. Which is what was happening now. But this time, this time it was different. She gulped, feeling a lump form in her throat as she stared at his toned chest. He pulled the dry t-shirt over his head and instantly she was snapped back to reality. She watched as he quickly pulled off his damp jeans and instantly, she turned around, heading for the kitchen. "Back in a sec!" She shouted, before she slammed the door. Sure, it might not have been a big deal from Freddie.. After all, he'd seen Sam in her underwear and she'd seen him in his. They were best friends.. Nothing bothered him and nothing bothered her.. Until now. Over the past half a year, Sam had began to develop feelings towards her best friend. Feelings she couldn't shake off. She picked up a can of peppy cola from the kitchen table and turned back around, heading back through the door again. She was relieved to see Freddie all dressed again, running a hand through his wet hair. She motioned for him to hand her the wet clothes, which he did. She smiled. "I'll put these in the dryer." She headed down into the pantry beside the kitchen. _

_"Thanks Sam." She heard Freddie call to her. _

_"No problem." She shouted back. Sam stuffed the soaking clothes into the dryer before walking back up the few steps and back into the living room where she saw Freddie sat on her couch. "So come on.." He __looked up when he heard her voice. "Are you going to tell me what's happened?" _

_"Jenny broke up with me." Sam rolled her eyes, flopping down onto her couch beside him. _

_"Is that all?" He scowled at her. She might have been his best friend, but sometimes, she really pushed his buttons. _

_"Come on Sam! That's not fair! We were together for four months." _

_"Yeah… four months to long if you ask me." She muttered, hoping he'd not hear her… but he did. _

_"What's that suposta' mean?"_

_"I told you she wasn't good for you Freddie!" Sam responded. "I told you three days after you started dating her that she'd only break your heart." Freddie sighed, knowing she was right._

_"I Know.." He looked at Sam, locking eyes with her. " I just thought it was going well that's all.." _

_"Well, it clearly wasn't." Sam said making Freddie roll his eyes. _

_"Yeah, no chiz." Sam laughed slightly at this. _

_"Girl's minds are complicated Freddie." Freddie looked at her.. Like really looked at her and smiled. _

_"Aint that the truth." _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You might be my best friend Sam.. I might know everything about. I might know more about you than you know yourself but I can never get into your head… you're too confusing." _

_"I'm not.. It's just.. You're a guy… guy's don't understand." Freddie smirked._

_"Trust me, guys are just as complicated." Sam raised her eyebrow. _

_"Oh please.. I can read you like a book." She snorted, standing up from the couch. Freddie's brow furrowed at this, standing up beside her. _

_"Oh really?" He challenged, making her smirk this time. She nodded. _

_"Yeah." Their faces were inches apart, staring into each others eyes. They seemed to notice the connection immediately and Sam's breath hitched in her throat as Freddie's bright brown eyes searched deep into her own. _

_"Can you tell what I'm thinking right now?" Freddie whispered seductively. Sam smirk grew slightly, pushing her body closer to her best friend's. She could feel Freddie's body heat radiating through her. _

_"You want to kiss me…" She whispered back flirtatiously. _

_"Bingo." His voice was so low but Sam heard him. At that second, Sam crashed her lips to his. One of his hands shot to her hair, tangling up in her long blonde curls as they kiss progressed. Her arm draped loosely around her strong shoulders as he held her up to him. His other arm was around her waist securely, not wanting to let go. The kiss became more passionate and soon they were making out. Sam took a step backwards, pulling on Freddie's shirt making him follow her, mid-kiss. Her obliged immediately and soon, they were backing up towards the stairs…._  
><strong><strong>

**_-End of Flashback-_**

Ever since, the pair had been secretly dating and it was working out well... but they could tell Carly was beginning to get at least a little suspicious. After all, whenever Sam was gone.. Freddie was know where to be found either.

"Sam just please, tell me where you are.. Me and Wendy could come get you?"

"Carly, I'm fine… let it go… please?" Freddie resumed his touching again, making Sam roll her eyes. He started up with his kissing again beginning with her stomach. Her head tilted back as he gravitated lower and lower. She suppressed a moan, remembering she was on the phone, but she couldn't hold back the sharp gasp that escaped her mouth when he bit down, sending waves of pleasure shooting through her body. She was surprised that she liked it.

"Well, have you seen Freddie?" Carly asked and Sam could only just hear her.

"N-no Ca-arly… I h-haven't seen Freddie." Her voice wavered as she felt her knee's wobbling and butterflies in her stomach.. Something Freddie always managed to do to her. It was good she was lying down though; She might have fallen over, otherwise. "Knock it off!" She hissed at him, and he looked up at her, his deep brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Knock what off? Sam, what's going on?"

"Ooh… nev-ver mind."

"Okay?" Carly replied simply, confused by the way her best friend was acting. "Well listen Sam.. If you see Freddie, tell him to call me! We need to arrange a meeting for an iCarly rehearsal sometime you know!"

"I-I know Carls, I'll tell him if I see him! Gotta' go!"

"Sam wait-" But before Carly could finish, Sam cut off the phone call, throwing her phone across the room. It smacked against her bedroom wall, but Sam didn't even notice. She shoved Freddie off of her, watching him roll across the bed. Before he could sit back up and come for her again, Sam rolled onto him, straddling him. She smirked down at him, running a finger down his naked chest. Raising his eyebrow suggestively, he pulled her down towards him and into a passionate kiss. Some secrets were horrible, tortured and evil things… the kind of secrets you knew you should tell someone about, but couldn't risk upsetting the person who had told you that certain secret. However, this secrets turned out to be Sam's biggest delight. It was her secret pleasure, the mystery it held only added to her satisfaction. And well, she was _completely_ satisfied. In fact, she couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do you think?<br>I think this turned out okay in the end :')  
>Please review!<br>The reviews help me get through this long week until iOMG.  
>KCA's tomorrow night! Who voted! Let's hope iCarly win best TVshow for the 3rd year! :) And Jennette or Noah win Best Sidekick :)<br>-Dreamer **


End file.
